The present invention generally relates to mobile telecommunication devices, and to the transmission of ramping data in mobile telecommunication devices.
A mobile telecommunication device, such as a mobile phone, generally includes Digital Baseband (DBB) chip and an Analog Baseband (ABB) or Radio Frequency (RF) chip. An example of ABB includes GSM (Global System for Mobile communication)/EDGE (Enhanced Data Rates For GSM Evolution). The ABB or RF chip is equipped with a ramp generator to perform a ramping-up and ramping-down of an output power level in a GMSK (Gaussian Minimum Shift Keying) or 8PSK (8 Phase Shift Keying) mode.
The ramping operation must be performed at leading edge and trailing edge of each transmission burst. Thus, the DBB chip (or processing unit) must transmit an appropriate ramping profile to a ramping memory adapted in the ABB or RF chip (or processing unit) before initiation of each transmission burst.
The ABB or RF processing unit receives a ramping waveform applied from the DBB processing unit, as digital data through a serial interface, and stores the same in ramping memory. In operation, a large quantity of ramping data is transmitted periodically through the serial interface, and as a result, noise may be generated in the ABB or RF processing unit. In addition, an additional data processing burden is placed upon the DBB processing unit.